Mom I Miss You
by esteebee
Summary: Same old begining of DBZ, Ratiz comes, Goku dies, and Gohan trains. But before the training, Videl comes into the picture. Then wait! How did they get into Inuyasha time? What is going on here? All you can do is R&R!Plez!
1. Alone, but not quite

Mom, I Miss You  
  
Hey! This is my first fic, so please don't hate me. I write really slowly, so please don't kill me!!!! My partner in crime (torturing Gohan) is the Videl Satan!!! *applause*  
  
Videl: Hey! Faithful readers: Hey! Now that that is over lets eat sugar! *videl & esteebee eats a bag of pure sugar* It helps me think!!!  
  
Oh! I almost 4got! ~ ~ in the story is Gohan's inner Krillin. I saw it somewhere & thought it was cool, so I borrowed it. Please don't flame me! I'll cry & make u feel bad if u do, so don't!  
  
a/n: I don't follow the show, so don't be mad. I might also add some original characters, I don't know yet. Now! On 2 the story!  
  
Chapter 1:  
I'll take you away  
  
"Dad, Nooooooooooooo!"  
  
Gohan's scream could be heard echoing around the valley.  
  
"It's OK Gohan." Goku said. "I'll be back soon. Wish me back with the dragon balls. Give my love to everyone at home. I'm proud of you son." And with that, Goku, Earth's great brave defender, took his last breath on the planet.  
  
"Come on kid," Piccolo said. "I'll train you for when the other two Saiya- jins come."  
  
"NO!' Gohan yelled. "I have to tell mom what happened. Besides, she won't let me fight or train." He finished with a heart broken sob.  
  
"Kid," Piccolo growled, ''Move or I'll move you!" And with that he gave Gohan a chop on the neck and he blacked out and knew no more.  
  
Piccolo slung Gohan over his shoulder and flew off to his neck of the woods.  
  
When Gohan woke up, he was by a stream on a patch of grass. He could hear a waterfall behind him. It was a pretty place, and for a second he didn't know where he was. Then he remembered. Goku. his dad gone. Ratiz. Piccolo. here. This place. Mom.  
  
Gohan's thoughts were all mixed up and hit him like a ton of bricks. He was alone in the wilderness, no one but Piccolo could help him, so he set off to find him. On the way he heard a jet copter land and people were walking out.  
  
"Videl, honey, go get some wood for a fire."  
  
"OK dad!" Gohan heard a male and female voice talking, and he went over to see who they were. A man who looked pretty strong was standing next to a little girl with long black hair and blue eyes; she was about Gohan's age, maybe a year younger, and very pretty. "What am I thinking!" Gohan said to himself. "I need to find Piccolo and get out of here." ~ those people could take you home~ 'Yeah, but they would ask a ton of questions' ~ so lie!~ 'Not to her, Videl' Gohan argued with his inner Krillin ~ Come on, you know you like her. Hey, I'm you, so I know you like her~ 'shut up!'  
  
While Gohan was hiding behind a tree, a T-rex was walking down the path. Videl saw it and began to scream. "Daddy, daddy! Help!" Her dad was getting water from a nearby stream.  
  
"Videl honey - what's wrong?" Then he saw the T-rex. "Run baby, Run!" was all he could yell before getting knocked unconscious by some boulders the dinosaur's tail hit and were thrown to either side.  
  
By this time, Gohan was jerked out of his argument, and watched in horror as the T-rex lumbered behind the girl he cared so much for after only seeing her for a few moments. ~ You love her, so do something man!~ Krillin urged him. All Gohan new was that he had to help her somehow, so, he ran as fast as he could toward Videl who was running as fast as she could away from the T-rex screaming her head off. (Videl: How sweet! My man is rushing off to save me! Me: I wish my boyfriend would. I'm always saving him! Videl: haha! Me: I'm getting depressed, on with the story!)  
  
Gohan, catching up to them, grabbed the dinosaur's tail and slowly lifted it off the ground. Even slower, Gohan started to swing it around, and around, and began to make some speed. Then, just as he was beginning to feel dizzy himself, Gohan threw the T-rex into the air, and miles away. When Videl heard the dinosaur roar, she looked up just in time to see it being thrown into air by a boy HER age!!!! Or would be her age tomorrow; the camping trip was part of her present from her dad. Who, at the moment was lying in a bed of leaves with a piece of rock near his head.  
  
When Gohan saw Videl staring, he froze. "I i is the T-rex gone now?" She asked in a shaky voice. She looked scared stiff!  
  
" Yes, I think I threw him far enough that he won't bother you any time soon."  
  
"Good." Now she regained her usual color, and started to glare. Even as little as she was, she was scary! So he quaked like he saw his dad do when his mom glared at him like that. "Alright Mr. Strong, who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
" I guess you had better come with me and I'll explain" Gohan said defeated.  
  
"OK." Videl said happily. (Videl: once again, I always get my way! Me: No fair! *pouting* On with the story!)  
  
"Oh," Videl said. That was all she could say, she felt so bad for Gohan, but she didn't know how to say it. Besides, he didn't want her sympathy; he wanted someone to confide in. She was determined to be there for him, no matter what. Resolved, she sat on a rock in Gohan's cave waiting for him to say something. After a long silence, Gohan said: "So Videl, how has your life been?"  
  
Then she told him her sad story of how her dad was a public fighter with some good skills, but was a cowered when a real fight appeared; at least without a girl to impress. So he married her mom, Crystal, who didn't care much for fighting, or his victories. So Hercule, the dad, started cheating on her. When she found out, Crystal left him with a 2 year old Videl and left. Now she was babied by her dad's many girlfriends, without a mother to look up to.  
  
After Gohan heard all that, he felt as bad for her as she did for him. Then they head a confused Hercule calling for Videl. So, they hugged without thinking, and Videl went off to look for her dad. From up in the air, Piccolo saw the exchange. 'It'll be good for the kid to make some friends. He doesn't realize it, but they are perfect for each other.' He thought, 'But wait, where did those caring words come from? I don't care about the kid, he is my enemy's son, and there for my enemy as well. I just need him to take care of those Saiya-jins for me. That's it.' With a swoop, Piccolo left the area in search of a good place to train.  
  
So, how do ya like it!!!!! Please it's my first fic, be nice!!!!! I don't do lemons, maybe a bit of lime in later chappies, but for right now, Videl and Gohan are just good friends. They're like 4 yrs old! Anyway, I'll put ppl's stories down here, put the name and author in the review! Here is my fav author now: *drum role*  
  
Sailor Saturn 2!!!!!!! She writes the funniest stuff!!!!! Also S.Saturn and Priestess Kikyo!!!! They rule 2!!!! I love everything!!!! Read it! It's mostly humor. Oh! and d.g. &crew! They rule 3!!!! Now Review! I won't update until I get @ least 10 reviews! I love u guys!!! Bye, bye  
  
~esteebee~ 


	2. Hero, but not quite

Mom, I Miss You  
  
Hey!!!!!! Thax soooooo much for the reviews!!!!! I'm glad so many ppl liked it. Videl: Yeah!!! *dances around* you know, it was all my idea!!!! Me: No, it was mine!!!! Videl: Mine!!! Me: Mine!!!!!! Gohan: Shut up!!! *silence* Me: Yeah Videl, Shut up!!!! Videl: You! Me: You! Gohan while their busy arguing, I'll type MY story. Me & Videl: No, it's MINE!!!!!! *starts beating up Gohan* Me: *standing on a mound of Gohan & Videl* I Win!!!! HAHA!!!!!! Story Time Every1: Yeah!!! *gathers round & is quiet*  
  
Gohan went off to find Piccolo. Videl could have taken him home, but her dad would have asked questions like "Who are you?" which was easy enough. But after that, the "Where do you live?" which would bring more like "Why do you live in the middle of nowhere?" and "Who are your parents?" would be harder to explain. 'I mean, I could hardly tell Hercule that my dad is an alien, which makes me half alien, and needs a lot of space to train. He can't go to a private gym or dojo because he uses his ki to train with, and on top of all that he's not at home because he died fighting his evil alien brother who wanted to take over the world. Oh, yeah, he is the famous Son, Goku as well. My mom is a princess of an extinct violent kingdom.' Gohan thought to himself. 'I'm out in the middle of nowhere because my father's arch-enemy wants to train me to fight some more evil aliens coming to earth and my mommy won't let me. Yep, that just about sums it up.' Luckily, his inner Krillin didn't comment on any of the above.  
  
Gohan's rambling brought him to the middle of the jungle, and found that he was hungry. (Videl: Gohan's always hungry. I'm glad he doesn't eat like his dad *shutter* Me: *shutter*) After all, he had been walking for at least two hours. Gohan shimmed up an apple tree, and started to eat. Looking up to the sky, he could just make out Videl's jet-copter flying west, away from him, with his Saiya-jin eyes. "Flying away," Gohan murmured. That's all everyone seemed to do to him. Fly away. Away from him. Did everyone hate him that much!? Pictures of his family and friends flashed through his mind: Mom, Bulma, Videl, (Videl: Ladies first! lol!) Krillin, (who was stuck in his head!) Master Roshi, even Piccolo. Then his dad. His dad could fly faster than the jet-copter, Gohan's numb mind acknowledged. Thinking about his dad, Ratiz came to mind. Pure anger flared at the reminder of his father's killer; his ki spiked high, than dropped. The young hybrid's (sp?) shoulders suddenly became heavy, and he cried. It wasn't fair. his dad should have lived until he was old enough to handle it. Ratiz killed him before his own eyes. more Saiya-jins were coming. he had to fight. he had to protect Videl. It was all too much for the young 4½ year old to handle.  
  
It was then that Gohan began to get furious. Those dumb-ass Saiya- jins! (Wow! Who knew Gohan new such language!!! Who did? *glares* Ok, no one did. Back to the fic ladies & gentlemen.) How dare they go around killing people! Like their lives didn't mean anything! How dare they go and take his dad away from him and his mom! Oh, he wanted, he was going to make them pay! And He screamed his fury.  
  
Ten miles away, Piccolo felt Gohan's ki spike, then rise. And kept rising! 'I wonder what's up with the kid, wow 1,000! His ki just keeps on coming! I'd better go check it out!' he thought as he was meditating in some far off region of the forest. (Me: Hey u don't like it, go home, go away! *sticks tongue out @ loozers LL haha!) He started to fly toward a blinding blue light erupting from the east side. (of the forest doughie!) The light came to him destroying everything in its path; only a quick dodge saved him. There he saw Gohan enclosed in a bubble of light screaming. His power was incomprehensible! Then Piccolo saw his hair flicker yellow, then back to black as Gohan dropped from the sky. As Piccolo caught him, he thought to himself, 'I knew it! He will be the one who will save us all'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Orange Star City, (I think that is what it was called before Hercule "Saved the World") a huge blast of blue light from the forest cut a corner of the city through a line of office buildings. A second later, as the blast passed, nothing happened. Then two seconds, three seconds, on the fourth second, the office buildings blew up! The line a fire caught and spread throughout the city. As if on a chain, another line of building exploded. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Videl screamed. "HELP USSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Back in the woods, Videl's high-pitched scream brought Gohan back to his senses. He jumped up from the pile of leaves Piccolo hade placed him in just seconds before. He had to protect Videl! In a hurry, Gohan Picked up the biggest tree, and, using his ki, hollowed it out. Then he did the same with another tree. Quickly he filled them up with water from a near-by stream and flew toward Orange Star. After five seconds had passed, he poured the water over the burning city. (Me: it could happen Videl: MY Gohan can do anything *stares off into space drooling*) Just then, Hercule flew over in his jet from his dojo on the non-burning side of town, and Gohan disappeared.  
  
The whole town cheered. Satan, Hercule, the great martial artist, had saved them! (hey, this is my story; I can put the names any way I want!) Hercule, oblivious to what was happening, stepped out of his jet and was tossed into the air. He didn't know what was going on, but it was great for him! He looked beside him, and saw Videl's eyes shinning with pride. Which, of course, was for Gohan, not the 'savior' of Orange Star.  
  
As the crowd saw Videl, they threw her up in the air as well and paraded past Capsule Corp. Bulma heard the noise and went out side and shouted "What the HELL is going on!?" The crowed roared that Hercule had just saved the city while Videl was shouting that it was Gohan who saved them, not her dad. Bulma hear her screaming and couldn't believe her ears; Gohan was alive!!! 'Well. Of course he'd be alive, as a Saiya-jin, Gohan could survive anything!' Bulma grabbed Videl's hand and yanked her out of the crowd and into Capsule Corp.  
  
Ohhhhhhhh cliffie!!!!!!!!! Sorry, couldn't resist. Not that it's much of 1, Videl: it isn't Me: meanie Videl: lame o Gohan: That's not nice Us: shut up! Gohan: *groan* not this again Me: Ok we'll skip beating you up this time. Now it's time for review responses! Thought I'd forgot that didn't you!  
  
Luna's Meow: I need reviews!!!! I need to know ppl like me! Otherwise, I would be wasting my time writing for no one! *cry*  
  
Mysticme: I'm sorry, I don't have the brains or the attention span the write long chappies. Videl: She doesn't Me: I love to read long stories Videl: You can READ!!?? Me: Yes, I struggle a lot though Gohan: I love to read long interesting novels about Videl: That's enough! Me: Yeah! I have 2 do every1 else's reviews!  
  
Every1 else: I'm soooooooooooo glad ya'll like the story! Yeah!!!! U LOVES me!!!!!!! Thax soooooooooooo much!!!!!! I LOVE u!!!!!!! Now I would say this over & over if I could, but I'm 2 lazy 2! Videl: She is!!! Me: shut up!!!! Any way, it's my bedtime. I know midnight is early, but I have to play tennis @ like 8 in da morning so I need my beauty sleep!!! Lol  
  
Bye,bye  
  
Me: B  
  
Videl: Y  
  
Gohan: E  
  
~esteebee~  
  
~Videl~  
  
~Gohan~  
  
Videl & Gohan: Yeah!!! U included us as writers!!!!! *high-five * Me: well it just teaches u *insert moral of da day here*  
  
IF U WINE LOUD ENOUGH AND LOUD ENOUGH, SOME1 WILL HEAR U, AND GIVE U WHAT U WANT SO U WILL SHUT DA F*CK UP!!!!!!!  
  
Me: Thank you, thank you!!!! *bows*  
  
B  
  
Y  
  
E  
  
Waves!!!!!! C that there buttun dow there. Push it & review! Yep Yup Yes!!!!!! 


	3. an evil plan, but not quite

Mom, I Miss You  
  
Hey!!!! Wow!!!!! 18 reviews!!!!! We LOVE you!!!!! *points 2 Videl & Gohan * Videl: hey!!!! Thax sooooooooo much 4 all your great reviews!!! Gohan: everybody, guess what time it is. Everybody: *that annoying music from blues clues comes on* it's review time yay!!!! Me: dundundundundadundundundadadundundundundadadund- Everybody: shut up!!! Me: ok, ok I was just humming the song from *alex trebeck walks in* Alex: who wants 2 b a millionaire! Videl: *hearts in eyes* AlexTrbeck,ohmygodi'm sooooooooohappytomeet you!Iloveyourshow!I'tssuchanhonortomeetyou!Iloveyousooooooooomuch!Canihaveyo urautograph? (translation: Alex Trebeck, oh my God! I am sooooooooo happy to meet you! I love your show! It's such an honor to meet you! I love you sooooooooo much! Can I have your autograph?) Gohan: huh? Wait a sec, you're only allowed 2 love me! Go 2 HFIL Trebeck! KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAA *alex wets his pants and is then disintegrated by the kamehameha* Me: now, as I was saying, on 2 the review responses:  
  
loneeaglegoys: great idea! But, I'm still on training. Anyway, Gohan is the star of the show, and Gohan: C Videl, I'm the star *sticks tongue out @ Videl* Videl: *opens mouth 2 say something* Me: so Gohan will kill the bad guys. But they might Not be Nappa and Vegeta. *hint, hint*  
  
comfused lil boy: Hercule, Videl: MY dad Me: competed in a lot of normal everyday competitions. That might be why it confused u. I confuse my self a lot! Videl: She does! Gohan: every day! Me: thax a lot guys Videl: we can't lie 2 our readers Gohan: Yeah Videl. Ur so mean all the time. After all, esteebee brought us together sooner. Videl: *disbelieving* I thought u were on my side! Gohan: *whispers* until we get caught. I don't wanna die! Me & Videl: *beats him up 4 being a loser, deserter, and a coward*  
  
Slashing Jadad Ignorance(G-KS: Weird Title!!!!!! How dare u!!!!!!! Gohan misses his mommy, or soon will be. *trails off in thought with an evil smile on my face* Gohan: I don't like that look *runs away*  
  
Now ON to the story!!!!!!!!  
  
Bulma grabbed Videl and pulled her into Capsule Corp. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Videl yelled.  
  
"I want to know if you know Son Gohan?" Bulma replied. Then Videl remembered when Gohan told her his life story, he also said that he knew Bulma Briefs. In fact he knew a lot of famous people, well, his dad did. So, he knew Bulma, what harm was there in telling?  
  
"When I was away camping with my dad this morning, we were attacked by a T- Rex. Gohan was in the area and saved us. Then I demanded to know who he was and why he was there. Then he told me his life story in a cave he had found. I promised I would visit him sometime. Do you want to come with me?"  
  
"Wait, your dad just let you go off with some strange kid all by your self?!" Bulma asked astonished.  
  
"My dad was knocked out by a boulder, besides, he doesn't care where I go. All he cares about is fame."  
  
"And just who is your dad, and who are you?"  
  
"Satan Hercule and I'm Videl. Nice to meet you Bulma."  
  
"Nice to meet you to kid." Bulma said affectionately. She loved children, and if Gohan thought she was a good enough person and friend to tell all his secrets, then so would she. Besides, how else would she put her newly formed plan into action? "So, what was all the commotion about out there?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Some buildings blew up and started a fire. I screamed to Gohan to come help, and he did. Being a Saiya-jin must be cool. You can hear things miles away and get there in a second. Anyway, he hollowed out a bunch of trees, filled them with water, and poured the over the fire, saving the town. He disappeared just as my dad was flying back from somewhere. Everyone thought he had saved the town. He agreed that he did! He is impossible! He will agree to anything to get out dojo more students! But that is beside the point! Gohan should be getting the credit, not my dad!" Videl explained wholeheartedly.  
  
Bulma chuckled. "He is getting more like his dad all the time. Videl, can I still take up on the offer to visit Gohan?"  
  
"Sure, how about, ummmmm, tomorrow at noon?" Videl offered.  
  
"Noon it is." Bulma agreed. "How about you come over at around eleven tomorrow, and I'll give you a tour."  
  
"OK, see you tomorrow Bulma."  
  
"Bye, Videl" Bulma opened the door for her soon to be prodigy, and watched her get sucked up in the crowd.  
  
As she walked back into Capsule Corp., her mental gears started turning. Bulma was going to have fun, and Videl was going to help her. But first, she was going to make a few phone calls. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At 10:30 Videl checked her appearance for the umpteenth time. (Videl: what??? A girl gotta look her best!!!) As soon as she stepped away, she was sure her long hair, down for once, was snarled and only another look in the mirror convinced her that the barrettes were in place. She didn't know why she was so upset over such a silly thing as her hair, but she was. ~It's because you LOVE him~ 'No I don't, we are just friends' ~sure, just keep telling your self that, which is me, but I know better ~ 'I will besides you ARE me, and I don't!' ~for once you're right, I am you, so "Videl and Gohan sitting."~ 'shut up!' ~fine, we both know I'm right! ~  
  
"Miss Videl," the servant startled her. "Your limo is ready to take yall to Capsule Corp. now."  
  
"Thanks Jess." Videl replied and walked out of her huge room, down three flights of stairs, and into the kitchen where Jess handed her a huge picnic basket full of food. Jess started to say something, but stopped herself in the nick of time when Videl stumbled through the kitchen door into the courtyard. Jess knew that Videl could handle the basket and was insulted if anyone, even Jess, questioned her ability. Even an "Are you alright?" would be an insult to her pride.  
  
The gravel crunched under Videl's feet as she walked to the gate where the porter greeted her. The chaffer did the same. The whole staff loved her. Especially Jess. She had taken care of Videl since she was born, and even more so after Crystal left; all cuts and scrapes, physical or emotional, was tended and healed by Jess. Videl was the ideal mistress to her servants; cleaned her own room, didn't give them extra work except, on extreme circumstances, and was pleasant to talk to. Plus she didn't complain, throw things at them, and she even remembered their names!!! It was amazing how such an angle could be remotely related to that, that imbecile of a father she had.  
  
Videl and the "master" were complete opposites except that they both loved martial arts. Even that was different!!! Videl used her skills to help people, not gain unneeded money. Even at six Videl could beat her father; she was a black belt in her father's dojo. Her goal was to be a ninth rank black belt in all forms of martial arts; anything to get her father to notice her! (IMPORTANT!!!! I changed their ages. Videl and Gohan are now SIX 6 get it, got it, good!!!) They all watched her get in the limo and greet her best friend Yoshimi, who the chaffer had already picked up. The story had got around that she was to visit Capsule Corp. and was friends with Bulma Briefs. It was good that she had a woman to look up to and ask for guidance. They had heard that Bulma treated her few servants very well, those two deserved each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Meanwhile, in the forest, Gohan was training. He punched boulders until they crumbled, threw energy disks in streams creating high explosions of water, and mastered the split-form technique so he could fight himself. (Gohan: that is multiple copies of ur self ppls) Piccolo was amazed at the improvement in his pupil. 'All he needed was a reason to fight, then he's unstoppable!!! Gohan's power must have increased ten times, and in only a day in a half!!!' 'Now I know what I'm fighting for, not just for earth, but also for Videl. I MUST, I WILL keep her safe no matter what!!!' Then Piccolo and Gohan heard Videl's copter. The chaffer landed it right in front of them, and Videl walked out with a Vegeta like smirk (even though he won't appear until later) on her face. Just climbing out behind her was another girl with the same smirk on her face.  
  
Ohhhhhhhh another cliffy!!!!!!!! I'm so mean. Videl: yeah, ya are. Me: thax a lot Videl. Videl: sure. Anytime. Gohan: *wineing* you made sound soooooo stupid!!! Me: that's my job. Videl: yeah, ur soooooo cute when ur being tortured. Me: Ohhhhhhhh, almost forgot! DBZ Priestess Kikyo is Yoshimi. And can any1 come up with something to torture Gohan with? I NEED something!!!!! I've got everything planned out, but I need this 1 thing! Plez help me out ppls! Review!!!!  
  
Bye,bye  
  
~esteebee~  
  
~Videl~  
  
~Gohan~  
  
B Y E  
  
&  
  
R E V I E W 


	4. YOU ARE EVIL

YOU ARE EVIL!!!!!!!!!  
  
SAILOR-KNIGHT SHADOWSTAR!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THIS EVIL person has flamed one of my friends!!!!!!! Sailor Saturn2!!!!!!! I WAS going to update, now I am NOT thanks 2 him (or her, I personally hope some girl is not mean enough to write this. I believe in GIRL POWER!!!!!!)  
!!!!!!!! Gohan: HOW COULD YOU!!!!! DIE!!!!!! *blasts sailor-knight shadowstar into ashes* Videl: YOU A$$ HOLE!!!!!! *Takes ashes and puts them in flamethrower, the puts them in cement, them rolls over the cement with a  
bull dozer to fully kill him!!!*  
Me: THERE,that WILL happen to any1 who flames me, or one of my  
friends!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!! 


	5. the best necklace in the world, but not ...

Mom, I Miss You  
  
I'm soooooooooooo sorry this hasn't come out sooner!!! First I was grounded and couldn't use the computer, then it screwed up and I couldn't load it!!! I'm soooooooooooo sorry!!!!! YaY!!!! Sooooooooo many people love me!!!!!!!!!!!! A cirtain reviewer (you know who you are) asked my to do a TON of work and type everything out! Do you like, Do you!!!!????? Gohan: ya, she does all this work for you and all you do is complain!!!! Videl: that isn't nice! She Did say it doesn't deserve a flame. Me: Ya! Besides, I was just kidding! Sheesh! Besides, Mystic, you are sooooooooo cool!!!!!!!! I LUV His Dark Materials by: Philip Pullman!!!!!!! (if any one likes sci- fi/ fantasy stuff, read it!!!!!)  
  
I'm sooooooooo surprised sooooooooo many people were supportive in my last chappie! I thought I would get a ton of hate mail, but WOW! I didn't!!!!!! I was sooooooooo stuck with this chappie, but thanks to my friend Nicole, (I sorta borrowed an idea from her fic. hehehe) I was able to post it!!! YaY!!!!!! Gohan: Ya, and me and Videl helped!!! Videl: Ya, we did!!!!! Me: Fine!!!!! You guys helped me, along with Microsoft word's SPELL CHECK!!!!!!! (i no own that) Now. on to review responses!!!!!!!!:  
  
MysticGohan3: Thanks!!!!! Gohan, don't you have something to say to her! Gohan: I'm sooooooooo sorry for being mean to you up there!!!!! Please forgive me!!!!! *falls on knees* I beg you!!!!! Videl: Nice show! Gohan: Thanks! (  
  
Slashing Jaded Ignorance(G-KS: you are a great person!!!!!! Yes, I do stick up for my friends! *stands up proudly* I want to thank you for apologizing for your not quite flame. it wasn't even a speck of a flame, anywayz, you are a great person! Wait! Didn't I say that already? Gohan: Yes, you did. Videl: I'll say it again!!!! You are a great person!!!!!! Me: YaY!!!!! People like me!!!!!! Thank you!!!! Videl: what is she going on about? Gohan: I don't know, but I think we should leave her alone right now me: Yesyesyesyesyes!!!!!!!! I RULE fanfiction.net!!!!!!! Muhahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!! ( Videl: Yes, we should go now.  
  
KaneTheRed: hold on a sec! I'm not going that far that soon! Gohan is NOT a super Saiya-jin yet; he only taps into the power of being one when surrounded with a strong emotion. You can be sure that my Gohan is NOT becoming weak!!!!!! No Way!!!!!!! Gohan: YaY I'm not becoming a wimp like in the show!!!!! I thank you Kane for saying I got skills! I always thought so, but you're the first one to say it in this fic! You Rule!!!!! (  
  
Luna's Meow: You are absolutely right!!!! I got some crazy idea to boycott fanfiction.net to punish all the stupid flamers, but I realized that was STUPID!!!!!! If I were you, I would say the same thing! I'm sorry all you faithful reviewers!!!!!! *breaks down crying* ( Gohan: sorry about her, she's been a LITTLE crazy. Videl: 2 tests, a quiz and a project due tomorrow just found out about today would make a normal person crazy, with her. ummmmm put her in a strait jacket anyone?  
  
butterball jackson: you are soooooo mean!!!!! Why even TRY to make someone feel bad!!!??? How would you like it if I did that to you!!!??? Videl: Yeah!!!!! Read chappie #4!!!!! That will teach ya!!!!  
  
Wow!!!! Just the top part of this story took a while to type!!!! 2 pages!!!!!! Videl: Shut up and write! Me: Yes mam! On to the story!!!:  
  
Out stepped Yoshimi. She had shoulder length dark blue hair, and deep black eyes, and a smirk identical to Videl's. In her hand was a black box with a big red button on it, playing with it, she spoke: "Sooo, you must be Gohan! We have a surprise for you!"  
  
Gohan just stared blankly at Yoshimi wondering what the little black box could mean, that is until he felt a necklace fall around his neck. "Yes!" Videl cried. "Mission Accomplished!" A big, dark beaded chocker with shark teeth was stuck around his neck! (think Inuyasha here peoples!) The girls began to giggle, and Gohan began to get worried. "What is this?" he asked.  
  
Still laughing, Videl replied, "You can't take it off! Only the one who places it around your neck can, and now you have to do what ever I say!!!!!! You can thank Bulma for this you know!"  
  
"Wh wha what does Bulma have to do with this?" Gohan stuttered. He could feel a powerful ancient magic surround him, one that he couldn't understand. "Ohhhhhhhh Bulma made this off a copy made thousands of years ago, added with modern technology of course." Recited Yoshimi. "And, if anything goes wrong, all I have to do is press this button, and help, who understands this magic, will appear."  
  
"Good! It looks like everything is in order!" Bulma said as she waltzed in. "Now Gohan, in case you haven't heard, you have to do EVERYTHING Videl says, or u will be thrown to the ground and will not be able to get up again until Videl says so. Yoshimi has a button to press if anything gets to far out of hand. Have FUN!!!!!" Bulma walked back into the forest and a small jet appeared out of a clearing near them, and it took off. Bulma smirked as she waved goodbye; 'Videl would do nicely for Gohan. She was strong like Chichi and wouldn't let him do just anything he wanted to. She was smart too; maybe I'll give her a job at C. Corp. when she gets older. mmmmmmm she would be a nice partner.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Go get me a cup of water!"  
"Go get it yourself!"  
"No! You get it!"  
"Sit boy!"  
*thud* "Hey! Let me up!"  
"Not until you agree to get me a cup of water!"  
"Fine! I'll get your cup of water! Let me up!"  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
Gohan trudged off to get Videl's cup of water. As he was gone, Videl told Piccolo to get her some food. Piccolo quietly reminded her that he WAS NOT HER SERVANT! AND DIDN'T WANT TO BE ORDERED AROUND LIKE SOME SLAVE! And left.  
  
After an hour and a training house in the forest with TONS of equipment and toys later, and Videl dismissed Gohan with a days' good work. Yoshimi asked "Del, don't you think you were a BIT hard on him?"  
  
"Shimi, of course not! He is a guy, and guys are meant to serve us!" (WOW! She learns fast!!!! Go VIDEL! Go Videl!) She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Fine," she gave in to the pleading eyes. "I won't work him as hard tomorrow, so get some sleep! OK?"  
  
"Ok! Good Night V."  
  
"Good Night Shimi!"  
  
And with that, the girls fell asleep. In the middle of the night, Yoshimi rolled over, and hit the big red button. When they woke up, a new landscape awaited them.  
  
DUN, DUN, DUN!!!!!!!! End of the chappie!!! I hope you liked it!  
  
JUST KIDDING!!!! That was waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to short to be a chappie!!!!!!!!!! Here is the end!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Not, now  
  
Not here either  
  
Maybe here?  
  
Nooooooooooooo!  
  
Fine, fine getting closer  
  
Here?  
  
Now?  
  
NOW!!!!!! YaY!!!!!  
  
As Gohan awoke, he knew something was different. He jumped up. WHERE WAS VIDEL! He flew out of his cave, and found a completely different wood. He searched out Videl's ki and followed it. As he got there, the girls were just beginning to wake up.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" could be heard all over the woods. And someone heard it. He alerted his friends, and they began to march in that direction.  
  
Oooooooooooh well, too bad! End of the chappie! For real this time! I know I'm the meanest jerk, pansy, a$$ hole, whateva! Ima lost! I can't decide whether to put the setting in the Lord of the Rings, or Inuyasha, or something else. PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!! Oooooooooooh! DBZ Priestess Kikyo has changed her s/n to Sailor Neptune291. She is Yoshimi, just to let yall know. I love that word! Yall! It is soooooo kool!!!!!!!! Please review and Please Help me!!!!!!!  
  
Luv yall  
  
~esteebee~ ~Videl~ ~Gohan~  
  
Gohan: why am I always on the bottom!? Me: Cuz. Gohan: Cuz why? Me: Cuz I feel like it! *glares all around* and if any one else has a problems, just let me know!!!!  
  
Oooo this meanie named Sporanox writes really good stuff, but has flamed a ton of people about if their stories really sux or something. Check him out. He told me I used too many exclamation marks, so I changed them in all the chapters. I also redid chappie #1 so I could fix the errors in there. I did the same 4 the rest of them, but most changes are in #1. Thanks dude! After what you did to my friend, you should be thanking me for doing this for you! Oooo if anyone can tell me about ANY mistakes at all, I'll be glad to change them! And please recommend authors to put down here! I don't get many chances to read fics any more, so please send them to me!!! Thanks peoples!!!  
  
B Y E Z !  
  
R E V I E W !  
  
S H  
  
U T  
  
U P ! ! ! ! ! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
